


大人の味

by dailyfish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 白不二, 藏不二
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 白石拉开了部室的门。“这次不是‘白石姬’了？“微风刚好从门口吹过，掀起门口微笑着的少年的碎发。





	大人の味

**Author's Note:**

> *1. 时间线在全国大赛后的学期中  
> *2. 白不二交往中  
> *3. 四天宝寺网球部正选全员知情  
> *4. R15预警  
> *5. 因为有上一条，所以本文暂时吃掉了金护腕的设定。（否则会有bug）  
> *6. 暂未查错字，请谅解

四天宝寺，一所从校训开始就走上了奇怪路线的中学，今天也在一如既往地继续着搞笑的日常。

“哈哈哈不愧是超级搞笑QS-1 GP的第2轮预赛啊~”小金的笑声从校园里突兀地传出。  
“虽然网球部只有裕くん通过可是藏琳的搞笑魔术也很棒啊！ecstasy lo~ve~”小春一手拉着燃烧殆尽不想说话的裕次,一手握住网球拍开始模仿白石在预赛上的挥拍动作。  
“啪——”被球拍网正中脸的忍足熟练地拿开贴在脸上的球拍，转头给了小春一个嫌弃的眼神。“明明我和财前的组合才是最好的，对吧财前？”  
财前面无表情：“谦也桑你的捏他都太老了。”说着无视了来着前辈的“欸？我太老了么？真是太无情了财前，仅仅一年的年龄差你就要始乱终弃吗？”的假哭表演，三步并作两步上前拉开了网球部室的门。  
“大家快从比赛状态恢复过来啊，虽然今天没有部活但是还要打扫卫生不是么？”小石川的担忧声音很快被兴奋的大家埋没。  
“打扫打扫！” “还要扫除啊……” “我活回来了小春！咦小春你去哪里了？” 果然是安定的群魔乱舞。

“那，我们正选就负责打扫部室这一带了。”安排完部员清扫球场，白石拿起扫帚拉开了部室的门。  
“这次不是‘白石姬’了？“微风刚好从门口吹过，掀起门口少年的碎发。少年用手把几缕刘海拢在脑后，歪头对白石笑了笑。  
“不二你就取笑我吧……欸？不二？”白石熟练地顺口接过话头后定在了原地。

“青学这几天也是学校活动，刚好大石感冒了我就作为队员代表跟着手冢来西日本交流了。”不二抱起手臂，慢悠悠地解释。“顺带说一句手冢不在这里哦，出了点意外结果大石还是跟着手冢出发了。现在我以外的青学队员都在比嘉中，所以特意来请问一下，白石队长愿不愿意收留一个迷路的旅人呢？”  
“后面几句完全是在鬼扯嘛……”白石在心里吐了句槽，冷静下来开口：“我们正在进行最后的扫除工作，不二你现在部室等——”

“啊这不是不二嘛，来把藏琳带走的吗？”小春突然打断了正要把不二拉进部室的白石。  
“哈？”白石时不时觉得小春的思维逻辑大概不是凡人能跟上的。  
裕次也不知从什么地方冒出来，抱住小春的手臂蹭了蹭。“是啊快走吧快走吧！” “……”这就是物以类聚么？ “赶紧带他走吧。” “队长不中留啊~” 忍足他们也凑过来开始起哄。  
“可是我不是还要扫——”  
“快去吧白石（藏琳），你的份我们下次让你补上~”  
“反正明天也是假期，验收我来做就好，这一次部长你就当给自己提前放个假吧。“  
“呀~小石川真帅~“

明白过来四天宝寺大家的好意，不二轻轻鞠了一躬：“谢谢。那你们部长我先借走了，告辞。”

“呐呐，白石和不二去哪里啦？”小金刚换下戏服挥舞着扫帚出来就只看到白石和不二的背影。  
“当然是去做大人的事啦~”小春的眼镜闪着诡异的光。

******************************************************************************************************************

出了四天宝寺校门后，两人一前一后走在路上，一时竟有些沉默。  
白石轻轻拽了一下不二的衣服后摆：“不二我们这是去哪儿？”  
“旅馆啊。”  
“你不是号称是需要收留的迷路旅人么？”  
“你不也看出我是随口一说么？”  
“……”  
“开玩笑啦，因为安排出了点问题，阴差阳错下我这两天的确没有安排，记得你们刚好因为这个比赛有假期就来找你了。”不二用脚尖点了点路边的小石子。

许久不见恋人的白石还有些没有缓过来。全国大赛过去不到数月，所有三年级学生都在准备升学考试，甚至自己也打算把部长的工作逐渐交托给财前。三年生们空闲时间本就寥寥无几，加上不二平时佛性的作风，白石没有想过，也不敢想自己居然这样幸运。但现在这个弯了嘴角和自己开玩笑的人，又的确是自己心里的那个不二。

白石上前一步拉住对方的手：“现在去住的地方太早了吧？”说着在路口转了个弯。“我们先去学校附近逛逛吧。我知道有一家连财前都会说好的章鱼烧哦。”  
“我来得路上很着急所以放下行李连钱包都没带就赶紧出发了。”不二决定把这句话先吞进肚子里。  
“这是你要请客的意思吗？”不二眯眯眼睛。  
白石脚步一滞。“这个‘所以‘完全意义不明啊。”转头看到不二的表情后也跟着笑了：“不过我很荣幸，跟我来吧。”

卖章鱼烧的店家是一位性格很开朗的阿姨，远远看到白石拉着一个人走过来就热情地挥手示意：“呀这不是小藏么？今天居然不是带小金来的么？这次要几份呢？”  
“一份就好，谢谢啦阿姨。”白石走近店门掏出钱包取零钱，一边向不二解释着：“阿姨人超好的，而且很喜欢小金，每次都会特意给他放超级多的海苔。”  
不二想了几秒笑了出来：“能想象得出来，小金这样有活力的孩子应该很受长辈喜欢吧。”  
“小藏，来，接好。”阿姨很快装好了一份章鱼烧递给白石，一手接过白石递过来的零钱。语毕又冲不二笑开了：“小藏的朋友不是大阪人吧，那今天可要让小藏好好带你玩玩哦。”  
“当然会啊！”白石插嘴，“谢谢阿姨，再见啦。”说着挥手和店主告别：“下次我再带小金过来~”  
“再见！好好玩啊！”阿姨极富穿透力的声音在身后响起。

走到就近的公园的时候，两人找了个凳子坐下打开了章鱼烧的盒子。

“唔，真的蛮不错。”章鱼烧的分量足且章鱼块很实在，口感和金黄诱人的卖相一样好。“啊，忘了加芥末了。”快吃完时不二咕囔了一句。  
白石挠挠脑袋：“抱歉，因为小金不大吃芥末所以阿姨就习惯性没放芥末了，刚刚忘了特意提醒了。要我再去买一份吗？”  
“没关系，这样已经足够好吃了。”不二想起刚刚白石和阿姨的对话，转了话题：“所以这位东道主打算带我去哪里玩啊？”  
“我还在思考这个问题。”白石说得有些心虚。“对啦，你住的地方离这里远吗？”  
“走路的话大概一小时吧。可别嫌远啊，我也想订近一点的地方的，不过四天宝寺附近旅馆太少几乎订不到所以我只能退求其次找了稍微远一些的。”  
白石闻言拿出包里的手表看了一眼。两个指针刚好重合在6和7之间。“这不都过了6点半了吗？”  
“因为你们今天活动结束得蛮晚嘛，所以今天就先回去吧，假期还有两天呢是吧？”不二看了看微微开始发暗的天色，站起身跨一步走在了前面。

******************************************************************************************************************

旅馆陈设相当简单，只是房间正中的双人床有些扎眼，也因此推开门后白石愣了一霎。  
不二看到白石的反应觉得有些好笑：“现在大概是旅游旺季，这是唯一的双人间了，还是说你想和我挤单人间的小床？”  
“……”  
“你先去洗澡吧，我简单整理一下行李。”  
“哦。”白石木木地走进浴室，然后迅速冲出来：“忘了把背包放下了。”  
不二觉得自己能忍住不笑真的很不容易。

相继洗完澡后，小春号称的做大人的事的两人在旅馆里面面相觑。虽说两人确认了关系，但细细想来这半年也没有做过亲吻以外的事。这本来并不是什么很麻烦的问题，两个佛系少年也打算窝在旅馆，翻翻杂志，看看电视，先暂时普通地一起过一个晚上。但现在两人听到了一些不大合时宜的声音。

“不二，你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”先发现的是白石，不二刚从浴室走出来，白石就抬头问道。  
“什么声音？”刚刚在浴室里的不二一无所知。  
“怎么说呢，远远听着，就像是婴儿在哭的声音，乍听上去怪瘆人的。唔，又出现了，你听——”先洗完澡的白石只在腰上随便裹了一条浴巾，趴在床上开口。  
“……”  
“……”  
“呐，白石。”  
“嗯？”  
“我头一次觉得，你裸睡这个习惯有些令人头疼。”  
“我也……这么觉得。”

房间的隔音不算好但也不坏，按理说一般来说隔壁的声音是很难听清的，但隔壁的小情侣亲热得实在过于忘情，因此刚洗完澡窝在床上的白石和不二两人多少有些尴尬。

“我们要不要也试试……”一直像雕塑一样趴在床上一动不动的白石终于试探着开口。  
“好啊。”  
“欸？就这么答应了么？”已经准备好了被拒绝的白石开始手足无措。  
“我们现在是情侣不是吗？”不二笑得很是暧昧。

“不二……”不知道接下来该说什么，白石念着对方的名字抱了上去，不二顺势搭上白石的背，两人的嘴唇顺理成章地碰到一起。  
虽然练习次数不多，但天才显然更会总结接吻的技术。白石觉得自己上颚被轻轻扫过的感觉痒痒的，可一缠上对方的舌头，缠绵几圈后又总被对方逃开。带着几分赌气的意味，白石揽着不二肩部的手伸入浴巾沿着肩胛骨一路往下。到接近后腰的时候，不二的呼吸明显慢了一拍，白石趁机卷过对方的舌头夺过主动权，仗着自己的肺活量开始为所欲为。不二有些没能调整好呼吸，勉强配合上了白石的节奏。  
“可以吗？”听到白石含糊的问句，不二会意用空着的手解开了白石绕在腰间的浴巾，随后也拉开了自己的浴巾，然后揽住白石的后腰，缩近了两人的距离。由于一直跨坐在白石腿间，不二正打算挪一下姿势避免腿部发麻时，发现自己小腹似乎被什么抵住了。  
对于意外的触感白石甚是坦然：“很久没见了嘛。“说着伸手去触碰不二的下身。不二右手也顺着白石的手往下扶上对方的阴茎，左手继续贴在白石后腰上，一边摩挲一边凑过去吻上白石的脖子。感受到脖子一侧传来的微微刺痛，白石缩了一下，歪头就去找不二的嘴唇。不二放过了被吮出吻痕的脖子，眯着眼睛也吻上去。  
唇齿交缠中，有涎液流出来滴到两人身上。“一心二用可不好。“稍微分开时白石低声笑笑，左手轻轻掰开不二的手，就着这个姿势覆着不二的右手把两人的阴茎都握住。不二顿了一下，放弃了右手的支配权任白石动作。  
“唔……”专注于接吻时，不二喉咙里发出小声的谓叹。 “这是不二啊。”听到声音时白石有些恍惚。他睁开眼睛看着不二，棕发的少年轻闭着双眼，微仰的姿势让少年的碎发向两侧滑开，露出过于清秀的脸。”是不二啊。“白石在心里重复，手上动作不自觉加快加重。

“唔？”随着白石的动作，不二感觉带温度的液体溅到了自己小腹上。 这次白石是真的有些不好意思了：”抱歉啊不二，这样你可能没有那么舒服。“  
“重点在这里么？“刚在心里接了一句，不二就看到白石稍稍拉开了距离，准备俯下身。  
”你没有必要这样的。“不二反手握住了白石的左手。  
白石盯住不二的眼睛。”但是你不是还没出来么？“  
“这种场合下，你这不合时宜的纯粹的眼神是不是过于耀眼了？”不二回看着对方觉得这句话有点说不出口。

看到不二没有反对的意思，白石继续附身，埋头含住了不二的阴茎。  
“啊……”不二低低出了一口气。白石很满意收到的反应，手也抚上柱身也开始了动作。一边避开牙齿小心吞吐手上一边从根部开始尽量照顾到每一处。不二显然觉得这样的待遇过于刺激，没过多久就揉了揉白石的头发示意他退出来，白石固执地继续动作，丝毫不为所动。

“白、白石……”不二的呼吸越来越急促，有些着急地敲敲白石的脖子。 “咳、咳咳……”闻言只是加快了动作却被呛到的白石立即咳了出来，脸上还沾上了些许抽出时溅上的液体，很是狼狈。不二赶紧抽出床头的纸巾递上去。  
“咳、咳咳咳……”吐出嘴里的液体的白石依然没缓过来。不二把他扶起来，顺了顺背部。  
“都让你退出来了怎么就是不听呢。”不二有些无奈。  
“咳、咳……想试试嘛，不过真的好苦啊”白石皱着脸。  
不二用手指把白石脸上的液体擦掉，“自作自受。“不二笑道。  
终于不咳嗽的白石却突然不服气了：“我这不是为了你嘛不二。“说着凑上去不由分说亲上不二的嘴唇。“味道很苦对吧。“在对方嘴里搅弄一番后白石有些得逞地笑。  
“是挺苦的，”不二的脸微微发红，但却一本正经评论起来：“气味先不论味道有点像初版的乾汁。”  
“你想让我以后怎么面对乾才好……”对于这种恶意的比喻白石很是苦手，于是坐正开始顾左右而言他：“啊啊，后天你就要回去了，怎么办，好想和你多呆一阵子啊。”明明只是转移话题，这说着白石却真的开始苦闷起来。交往不到一百天，明明应该还在热恋状态的，两人见面亲热的次数却堪比屈指可数。不二的性格又过分随性，这让两人的感情多少有些走一步看一步的味道，因此有时白石也担心这段恋情能否持续下去。“不想和你分开啊……”白石在心里默念。

看着白石从有些脸红到眼神飘忽再到有些郁结的表情变化，不二没忍住用食指碰了碰对方的嘴唇：“先不说我还有两天要呆，到了高中后我们都会继续打网球的吧，所以，还来日方长不是么？”  
这是在一起后不二第一次说出和“未来”相关的话题。听到这句话，白石突然觉得自己泪腺有些不受控制。  
“不二——”白石扑过去抱住不二。  
“你这是怎么了？”不二没太跟上白石的思路。虽然知道这小子泪腺意外发达，不过这个两人都没怎么穿衣服的场合似乎还是有点奇怪。  
白石稍微用力把不二压在床上，低头亲吻的同时含含糊糊地说：“明天我们果然还是去网球场吧。”  
“唔……”还没来得及答应，对方的攻势突然凶猛起来，不二只好专心应付这个来势汹汹的吻。电视早被两人关掉，隔壁的声音也不知何时消失了。不大的房间里只剩下布料摩擦的悉索声和接吻的水声。

******************************************************************************************************************

“现在先随他吧，明天再好好问他好了。”唇齿相交时不二迷迷糊糊地想着。

END


End file.
